The Toll of Justice
by dieharddaae-24601
Summary: This is a story about Spideypool! (Spiderman and Deadpool). It looks like wade has been having trouble opening up to his boyfriend lately. What will this story of passion and chimichangas show about our young heros?
The toll of justice: Spideypool fan fic

After a long session of killing bad guys, Deadpool took Spiderman's hand as they skipped into the sunset. As the day came to an end, they both paused. Wade was admiring the last glimpses of the sun as peter slowly took off his mask. Surprised, he took off his mask as well and looked into peter's eyes. They stood for a few seconds, soaking up each other's emotions. Finally, wade spoke. "You know, I would totally choose you over chimichangas." Peter's eyes welled up with tears at this statement because he knew how much food meant to wade. "Me too" he managed between choked sobs. Suddenly, peter used his web to yank wade closer to him so that their bodies were touching intimately and their lips were barely touching. Slowly, wade's hand slid down peter's back, gently drawing him closer. As the situation grew intense and sensual, peter felt a hand gripping his ass. Immediately, wade started laughing like a maniac as his grasp loosened and replaced his arms to his stomach, easing the pain of his laughing fit. "You totally fell for that, didn't ya Spidey?" he hooted with tears streaming down his face.

As the romantic moment ended, peter rolled his eyes at wade's immaturity and tried to be the adult of the relationship but once again, he failed and gave in to laughter. As his boyfriend got up from the floor, peter couldn't resist smacking that ass. "God does that thing look good in spandex!" he remarked. He received a puzzled look from wade as these kinds of comments were usually used by him. His expression was soon replaced with a sarcastic grin. It was these sorts of shenanigans that gave them such a loving bond, no matter how cheesy it was.

As the sun dipped below the horizon, their laughter died down and they began to make their way to wade's apartment. "You know you always make this happen wade? It's starting to get annoying." Peter expected his partner to make another sarcastic comment about love and tease him, but he didn't. Instead, he took about a serious air and paused in his steps. As he looked up into peter's eyes after a few moments, he felt like they were the only two people in the world. The street was empty and only the distant sound of a construction was audible to the lonesome pair. "So?" peter questioned, wary of how he was irritable about these delicate topics. Wade realised he owed his boyfriend an explanation so he began "Look, you know I care about you, but the reason I've been avoiding stuff like affection and kissing you is because I've learnt a lesson from past experiences. When a superhero works to help people, they have to pay a price from their personal life." He hesitated and peter could clearly see he was uncomfortable to talk about this. "I…I just…" A silence again. "I just don't want my price to be you! I don't want the world to take you as a toll for helping people, you've seen it happen before. The bad guys know they can take someone I love from me and I would do anything to get you back. It puts you and everyone else in danger, and to make a decision like that? To lose you? It would be hell for me." His eyes remained fixed on the ground as peter was taking it all in. They were both surprised. Their usual talks always side-stepped topics of deeper meaning or even 'couple stuff' and it was very uncharacteristic.

Peter finally managed to gather his thoughts. "Wade…I really didn't know the way you felt about this, I thought you were just joking around like usual. But this is different, you don't have to protect me or worry about me because we're already doing that for each other. I'm not a civilian, I'm a superhero like you and I'm in the same boat as you are. The difference is, you aren't the only one with hero responsibilities." Wade was in a daze after this bewildering exchange of emotion and appeared to be itchy and experiencing something prickly in his clothes. He came out of it and tried to have some semblance of a normal discussion. "Well, I guess it's usually troublesome to find a partner with the same 'profession' as me and sometimes I forget that. Even so I can never stop worrying about you, Spidey." Wade gave him a sheepish smile and looked him in the eyes after several awkward moments. It was bizarre for peter to see him like this. He was used to constantly hearing 'mature content' jokes from him and now, perhaps for the first time, he was spilling his heart out. "C'mon, let's get going. I'm sure your fridge is worried about you." The prospect of food immediately perked him up and they were back to walking.

After what seemed like ages, they reached the familiar sight of the front door to wade's apartment building. Both were silent as they approached the door and wade fumbled in his pockets for his keys, forgetting where he put them. After several minutes of this, peter groaned and mumbled something about always having to be the responsible one, and got out his own set of keys. Pushing the confused wade aside, he unlocked the door and they entered. "Did I give you those keys, Pete?" Exasperated, his boyfriend sarcastically told him off as they were entering the unit. "Geez, you really do forget everything, don't you? You gave it to me last week." He said this while stepping over dirty laundry wade had attempted to throw into the hamper, missed and didn't bother to pick up afterwards. "I also told you not to call me Pete, but of course you never listen to anyone." Wade chuckled at his partner's comments and at how true they were.

"Well, Petey…"

"Ugh, that's even worse."

"Why do you think I said it?"

Peter rolled his eyes for the tenth time that night.

"You know, if you keep doing that, they'll fall out and you know we can't afford insurance."

He only responded with a primitive grunt and a satirical expression.

"Okay, as I was saying before you interrupted me, there is one important thing I remember. It's probably the most essential part of this relationship, and even you forgot it."

"And what's that?" he asked mockingly.

"The thing you forgot is that I owe you several kisses!" This comment genuinely surprised peter.

"All those times I avoided it or turned the moment into something else when you initiated it…I don't want to do that anymore. You made me realise that I shouldn't be afraid for you anymore and that I can show my true feelings for you to everyone, civilian or villain. Who cares if you're my Achilles' heel? I love you for fuck's sake!"

This was a whole different side that his boyfriend had never shown him. Now he knew wade was capable of acting like a mature adult, it somehow made him more appealing and sexier. Before he knew it, wade slid his hand onto his lower back, gently drew him nearer and examined the eyes of his other half. Peter noticed a meaningful and caring vibe about him that he had longed for secretly throughout their whole relationship.

Deftly, they both swooped into a moment of pure, passionate intoxication as they kissed and embraced for the very first time. Both their heads turned at a 45 degree angle to allow deeper contact and wade playfully drew his fingers up into peter's hair. Now wanting their bodies to be as close as possible, peter wrapped his leg around wade and their arms were constantly bringing the other person's body nearer. Wrapping themselves in a blanket of utter indulgence and pleasure, their desire grew stronger with every breath and both never wanted to be deprived of their soul mate which created a new level of tenderness and devotion. Their catharsis made them want to feel, taste and explore as much as possible.

Their glorious triumph lasted until they ran out of breath and were physically tired after a strenuous day. They ended up lying on the floor. Both men were speechless and found themselves in silence, staring at the ceiling. They listened to the sound of them both panting and catching their breath. Wade broke the stillness first.

"Now, I definitely know that my favourite dessert is the inside of your mouth. It tasted better than anything I had before, that's for sure. Also, you really take care of your hair! It was so soft and smooth."

Peter grinned and tried to hide his blush "Typical wade, always relates everything to food. I guess to make it more understandable, I'd say you tasted like cinnamon and apples."

Wade's mouth started to water at the mention of food.

"Speaking of eating, I'm hungry. You want pancakes?"

"You're hungry?! Just a few hours back, you gorged on chimichangas! And I'm pretty sure I saw 15 of those things go into your mouth."

Wade scoffed at him as they detached their sweaty bodies from the uncomfortable carpet and got up. "By now, you would surely know me well enough to have an insight into my eating habits. Besides, we don't HAVE to eat pancakes. There are so many options!"

"You know it doesn't work like that! Just because you have lots of one food, doesn't mean you can gorge on another and still be okay. Even if you could function after that, it's still unbelievably unhealthy and bad for you! Did I mention that…"

In mid-sentence, wade tackled peter to the couch landing on top of him and silenced him with a surprise kiss. An interruption like this was definitely welcome. "You know, on second thoughts," peter continued with a smirk "pancakes don't sound too bad right about now."

The couple sat at the table with a plate of steaming-hot, golden-brown pancakes with maple syrup and butter on them. Wade served peter, then himself and they started to dig in. As the last of the pancakes were being eaten, wade asked his boyfriend a question.

"So Spidey, do you love me?"

"Of course, moron."

THE END


End file.
